Kau Pikir Kaulah Segalanya
by Haruno Shizuka
Summary: Songfict. Perjuangan Chouji Akimichi mendapatkan cinta Ino Yamanaka, from nothing to something. Terinspirasi dari lagu milik Edane. Hope you enjoy it


Songfict. Perjuangan Chouji Akimichi mendapatkan cinta Ino Yamanaka, from nothing to something. Terinspirasi dari lagu milik Edane. Hope you enjoy it

**Naruto belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kau Pikir Kau-lah Segalanya Is Mine**

**Kau pikir kaulah segalanya song by EDANE**

* * *

_Seharusnya kau berada di sisi ku_

_Mengusir sepi yang menyelimutiku_

_Di Sabtu malam janjimu_

_Tak sabarku menunggu_

_Walau kesal hatiku but its ok_

Aku telah siap dengan pakaian yang menurutku telah pas untuk di gunakan bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Aku duduk di kursi sebuah restaurant , di hadapanku terdapat kursi kosong yang seharusnya di duduki oleh seorang gadis cantik yang sedang ku tunggu. Aku khusus memesan tempat ini untuknya, aku telah mengatakan padanya kalau aku menunggunya di restaurant ini malam ini.

_Ku coba berikan toleransiku_

_Bikin resah buyarkan konsentrasiku_

_Apakah engkau merasa_

_Aku bukan manusia_

_Yang tak luput dari rasa amarah_

Aku mengaguminya, tidak! Aku menyukainya, ya aku menyukainya. Dia temanku di sekolah, namanya Ino Yamanaka. Gadis cantik dan fashionable itu membuatku tergila-gila. Ia memiliki rambut indah berwarna pirang dan mata indah berwarna biru yang tampak seperti langit bagiku. Aku menyukainya, sangat!

_Ku akui kau memang manis_

_Tapi kau iblis_

_Kau pikir kaulah segalanya_

_Tuk di maklumi gak juga tuk di takuti walau mempesona_

_Membutakan mata_

_Tapi bisa ku balas kau lebih gila_

Sedangkan aku, aku adalah Chouji Akimichi. Aku tidak tampan walau juga tidak jelek, aku memiliki tubuh yang subur dan penampilan yang biasa saja. Setidaknya itu menurutku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan Ino padaku. Aku telah mengumpulkan keberanian selama setengah tahun hanya untuk mengajak Ino kencan. Aku hanya takut kalau dia akan mencerca ku seperti dia mencerca laki-laki lainnya yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia mencerca mereka seperti tuan yang menghakimi bawahannya.

_Waktu menunjukkan jam 10 malam_

_Suasana ku rasakan begitu kelam_

_Firasatku mengatakan tak mungkin engkau datang_

_Tak seperti yang telah kau janjikan_

Ku lihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelanganku. Jam 10 malam! Ino juga belum datang, padahal seharusnya dia sudah ada di sini sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sedangkan aku duduk di sini hampir dua setengah jam menunggu Ino. Fikiran negative mulai menerpa otakku, teringat bagaimana dia menyakiti hati laki-laki yang di anggapnya tak pantas untuknya. Tapi aku tak mau buru-buru meng'iya'kan fikiranku itu. Mungkin saja dia ada keperluan mendadak lain yang tak bisa dia tinggalkan. Ya, mungkin saja.

_Ku akui kau memang manis_

_Tapi kau iblis_

_Kau pikir kaulah segalanya _

_Tuk di maklumi gak juga tuk di takuti walau mempesona _

_Membutakan mata_

_Tapi bisa ku balas kau lebih gila  
_

Tapi apa kau tau? Segalanya di dunia ini memiliki batas Ino, dan aku telah mencapai batas kesabaranku. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal bahwa kemungkinannya kecil. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah pangeran yang terjebak dalam tubuh seekor katak, seharusnya aku sadar bahwa ini adalah hidup yang nyata.

Aku mulai membayangkan tawa manis mu, kau sangat cantik. Aku terima kalau kau tak datang malam ini, tapi aku mohon Ino jangan buat aku lebih memalukan dari ini. Jangan katakan tentang ini pada siapapun, jangan buat ini sebagai lelucon di depan teman-temanmu, apalagi kalau kau sampai membeberkannya pada satu sekolah kita.

_Kau belum tau diriku_

_Tapi kau sudah sita waktuku_

_Kau tak lihat niat baik diriku_

_Mungkin kau tak menegrti ku risau_

Tapi ketakutanku terbukti. Kau berdiri angkuh di hadapanku dan menertawaiku. Inikah balasannya setelah aku semalam menunggu mu? Aku telah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, tapi kau jangankan untuk merasakannya melihatnya saja kau tidak sudi.

Aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan nanar ku padamu, karna hanay inilah yang aku bisa. Hatiku mencelos merasakannya atau mungkin hatiku sdah tidak berbentuk lagi, atau mungkin aku telah kehilangan hatiku hanya untuk merasakan sakitnya hal ini. Untuk mengeluarkan kata kasar padamu saja aku tdak bisa, apalagi kalau aku harus bertindak kasar utnuk membalasmu.

_Kau, kau ternyata egois_

_Karna kau telah menghianati_

_Tapi kau coba tuk menutupi_

_Dengan dia kasihmu kau bagi_

Ku lihat laki-laki yang berdiri di sebalahmu, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang entah apa artinya. Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia. Aku telah salah mencintai gadis, seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengharapkanmu. Tapi lihatlah, seingat ku dia bukan pacarmu yang bernama Sai itu, bukan. Tapi mengapa kau memanggilnya dengan suffix kun, Ino-chan? Pacarmu yang lain ya? Dengan wajah seperti itu tentu saja tak heran kalau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki sepuluh orang sekalipun. Dia beruntug ya Ino, bisa mendapatkanmu. Tapi apakah pacarmu itu tahu bahwa kau membagi kata-kata cintamu pada laki-laki lain? Atau pacarmu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada mereka?

_Ku akui kau memang manis_

_Tapi kau iblis_

_Kau pikir kaulah segalanya_

_Tuk di maklumi gak juga tuk di takuti walau mempesona_

_Butakan mata_

_Tapi bisa ku balas kau lebih gila_

Keadaan cepat berubah ya Ino, kita bukan lagi anak SMA yang masih labil, kita telah dewasa. Kini aku sadar bahwa uang dapat membeli segalanya termasuk membeli perhatianmu. Aku bukanlah Chouji yang dulu, aku adalah Chouji yang kini menggenggam perusahaan di tanganku.

Kau meminta cintaku lagi, kau memintaku untuk kembali mencintaimu lagi seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau, aku menertawakanmu seperti kau menertawaiku waktu itu, aku membalas semua yang kau lakukan padaku karna kau pantas mendapatkannya, aku menolakmu. Tapi semua itu tidak ku lakukan, aku masih menerimamu.

Aku masih mencintaimu Ino, karna semua cercaanmu lah aku kuat, karna cercaanmu lah aku berjanji pada diriku bahwa suatu saat nanti kau harus melihatku sebagai orang yang pantas untukmu. Dan karna cercaanmu jugalah aku semakin berusaha. Kita telah mengucapkan ikrar sehidup semati dengan nama kami-sama, jangan dustakan itu demi apapun. Cintaku memang kuat ya Ino.


End file.
